The use of machines in the production of text-based documents is well known in the art. For example, various types of processor-enabled devices, e.g., computers, have long been capable of producing documents in electronic form using so-called word processing programs such as “MICROSOFT” Word. Such machines typically incorporate user interfaces that permit a user of the machine to effectively interact with the machine by offering various features enabling efficient and consistent creation/manipulation of text document Bs. Generally, these user interface features are directed to the structure, organization and presentation of the text included in a given document. For example, users are typically able to select functions that facilitate the organization of blocks of text in any desired order, the formatting of various portions of text, the addition of multiple types of headings, the adherence to grammatical rules, etc. While useful, such structure/organization/presentation features for use in manipulating text are limited in that they fail to provide any semantic insight to the text being manipulated.
In this same vein, the lack of semantic understanding of such user interface features tends to limit their capabilities. For example, in the case of identifying typographical errors, current devices are unable to appreciate that words within a document, when spelled correctly according to one or more dictionaries, may nevertheless contain typographical errors to the extent that such words were accidentally included when another word was intended.
Thus, further developments that would facilitate the ease of use of such interfaces based not just on organizational/presentational aspects, but also on potential semantic significance of the document content, would be well received.